JUEGO DE CORAZONES
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Regina Mills y Emma Swan son parte de un juego que los dioses han decidido para ellas... Sin saber el porque sus caminos se cruzan desde la infancia, reencontrándose en la adolescencia en un país remoto.
1. Chapter 1

_**CORAZONES**_

Regina Mills, la diva del Liceo, todas quieren ser como ella, odiada por todas, pero admirada…

Ella era especial, la Reina de Corazones, la Reina Malvada según algunas personas, pero como una chica de solo 17 años, puede levantar tanto odio y amor a la vez.

-Regina, hasta cuando seguirás con esto?- la madre de Regina, Cora Mills, le enfadaban las decisiones de su hija.

-Cora Mills, cuando entenderás, que no es una etapa…- la madre de Regina no entiende que su hija se cataloge como Pansexual, aunque a ella en lo personal le cargan las etiquetas- entiende mamá no me importa cómo se vista, su género o la estúpida forma en que se catalogan, ni lo que tienen entre las piernas, me preocupa más sus valores y como me tratan… eso es lo que importa no?

Cora vira los ojos, pero ya está resignada, desde que estuvo a punto de perder a su hija en aquel quirófano, se prometió no volver a reprimir a su hija, ni obligarla a ser como ella quiere. Aunque los aires de realeza a Regina les vienen bien.

7 años atrás

Aún recuerdo aquel viaje a Boston, nos reuniríamos con el resto de la familia para celebrar Navidad, debía ser un día festivo, pero no todo es como se planea.

Cuando saludaban a los tíos, primos y algunos amigos… Regina cae al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su hermana Zelena se acerca a ella…

-Es un infarto, llamen al 911 y pidan una ambulancia…

No podía estar pasando, la menor de las Mills solo tiene 10 años y ningún problema cardiaco. La ambulancia llego a los minutos estaba en el quirófano en el Boston Children´s Hospital. Fue trasplantada de urgencia, nadie, ni doctores, ni familia pensaba que sobreviviría.

Lo que la familia no sabía era que la falla del corazón de Regina estaba predestinada a ocurrir, los dioses habían decidido que ella seria parte de su macabro juego.


	2. Chapter 2

2 CORAZONES

-No quiero ir…- sollozaba Emma- No entiendo porque debemos mudarnos tan lejos….

-A papá le ofrecieron un buen cargo allá, con lo cual nuestro futuro sería más tranquilo- Mary intentaba explicar a su hija, si bien no tenían mayores problemas económicos los gastos de la extraña patología de Emma los hacía estar siempre con lo justo.

-Mi tratamiento mamá?- Emma en sus cortos 8 años, sabía que no viviría sin una atención especializada.

\- Seguirás allá, tu doctor nos recomendó a uno de los mejores cardiólogos en Chile, todo saldrá bien…..- sus ojos no creían lo que veían- EMMA! ¡EMMA!

David el padre de Emma llega corriendo al escuchar los gritos de su mujer, no piensa, no habla, toma a su pequeña y la lleva rápidamente al hospital.

 **Boston Children´s Hospital**

-Es una oportunidad única…- Zelena habla con los padres de Emma, está intentando usar las palabras más sencillas para explicar lo inexplicable- El segundo corazón de Emma está intentado salir del cuerpo, no tengo palabras, para explicarlo pero este se aisló, solo debemos operar y quitarlo…

-Pero nos habían dicho que Emma no vivirían sin uno de sus corazones…

-Si eso leí en su expediente, pero aparentemente, las pruebas que le realizaron no eran concluyentes, en cambio ahora el cuerpo de su pequeña está rechazando el corazón, por considerar que no pertenece en ella.

Después de largos minutos charlando, los padres de Emma aceptan la operación. Zelena va a preparar todo.

-Sres. Charming – una enfermera se acerca cautelosa

\- Si

-Quería hablar con uds por la posibilidad de dar el corazón de su hija …

Les explica que hay otros 3 casos de niños que esperan un corazón para poder seguir viviendo, y que de acuerdo al expediente de Emma su segundo corazón esta en perfecto estado…

El matrimonio solo quiere que su hija este bien, no les interesa que pasara con su segundo corazón. Firman sin siquiera leer….

Zelena no puede creer lo que esta leyendo.

Resultados de compatibilidad:

Regina Mills 100%

August Granger 25%

Selena Smith 23%

-Están seguros que estos son los resultados, es imposible una compatibilidad al 100%- Zelena en su fuero interno rogo por que el corazón fuera compatible con su hermana, pero no esperaba estos resultados.

-Pelirroja- el cirujano toma su mano- era todo lo que necesitábamos, procederemos con la operación…


	3. Chapter 3

CORAZONES 3

Se que soy la peor, muchos meses sin actualizar, tuve un gran bloqueo, pero ya volvió la inspiración. Serán capítulos cortos, pero prometo que según lo que llevo será bastante extenso el fic.

Emma tiene 17 años, vive en Chile, en Santiago después de la operación que fue sometida a los 8 años y de tener una recuperación casi milagrosa, según los doctores, sus padres decidieron mudarse a Chile, pero viajan por lo menos 2 veces al año a Boston, para tener una segunda opinión del estado de salud de Emma.

Es una de las mejores alumnas, asiste al liceo, va al preuniversitario, se divierte con sus amigas, quiere entrar a estudiar …. Ese es su talon de aquiles con 17 años no tiene idea que estudiar, le gusta la tecnología, medicina, literatura, pero nada la atrapa por más de un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Emma hasta cuando vas a seguir encerrada en tu habitación!- Mary quien adora a Emma, ya no tolera los cambios de su hija, a veces jovial y alegre; otras un troll cualquiera.

-No te quejabas que salía mucho…. Quien te entiende- su voz denota estar harta de escuchar los reclamos de Mary. Sigilosamente la pelidorada sale de su casa y decide ir al Parque Forestal.

Aprovechando el clima, se sienta en el pasto con un libro "El Origen" Dan Brown, lo lee en ingles ya que no quiere perder su idioma natal, y siempre que puede lo refuerza con libros, series o si se presenta la ocasión hablar con alguien.

Absorta en su lectura, cuando sobre ella, cae una chica…

-Que mierda!...

-Yo, yo … lo siento… discul…..- la pelicastaña queda sin palabras ante la rubia que esta mirando.

Sin saber, sin sospechar ese simple encuentro, esa mirada hizo que ambos corazones sincronizaran sus latidos y que la apuesta de Xivalva y Catrina comenzara….


	4. Chapter 4

CORAZONES 4

Xibalba y Catrina se encontraban sentados, mirando hacia la pared, la ventaja de ser "seres especiales" es poder hacer una tv full hd de porte de una pared de 10 mts por 10 mts. Beben cocteles, mientras miran a mi pelimorena y la pelirubia…

Cuando una nube color gris aparece el Oscuro…

Pensaban iniciar sin mi….

Dijimos que en esto estaríamos todos - la bella Afrodita sonríe muy coqueta a Xibalba

No que uds no participaban en estas cosas "infantiles"- sonríe de lado Catrina, mientras ve que mas "deidades" llegan a la mesa

Querida es a mi mejor estudiante a quien estas usando en una apuesta … no son los únicos que se divertirán.

Ademas el fruto del amor verdadero es gracias a este humilde servidor – Cupido habla mientras toma palomitas y acerca una silla

Les recuerdo que mi querida esposa lleva años en el mundo mortal, para salvar a sus peones – Hades también se acerca

Xibalba aburrido de que cada vez llegaba mas personas, se dedica a mirar a todos, se supone que el juego eran solo 2, pero como siempre los demás no pueden dejar pasar un poco de diversiones en sus monótonas vidas de inmortales… pero para Xibalba y Catrina esto significaba mas… ya están cansado

Chicas y chicos si alguno quiere continuar la historia a la par conmigo, l s invito a que me escriban un inbox, mi idea principal es que varios personajes tengan sus pov , tengo muchos personajes disponibles, solo Regina y Emma tienen su historia "definida".


End file.
